Nagi Kengamine
Nagi Kengamine is the leader of the DW rebellion group Scar Chain. He is also known as Owl. Personality Nagi is a calm, concise man that acts as a leader. He only wants to do good and estinguish all the evil by taking down Deadman Wonderland. He acts because of his hope to see his child out of DW. But his child isn't going to be there, because it is Tamaki's test material, so Nagi lies to himself and caries a false hope. His frustration about this false hope manifests itself in his insanity. He wonders about why everyone lives but his daughter isn't, so he turns to anger. Also, when he reaches the stage of insanity, he is convinced that he is sane. History Before he formed Scar Chain, he was in a relationship with a female Deadman while in G Ward. They soon became parents-to-be before being put into a Carnival Corpse against each other. Nagi intentionally lost the battle, as he did not want to injure his lover, who was pregnant at the time. His defeat gave way to his punishment game, in which he lost his vocal cords. Because of Nagi's dishonesty, having lost to his lover on purpose, Tamaki killed the woman in order to punish Nagi. As a remembrance to his girl, he wears her scarf around his hips. Two years later, Nagi forms Scar Chain in order to help fulfill his dream of holding his child, whom he believes to be alive on the surface. He later invites Karako as his second-in-command. Plot Scar Chain arc He first appears in Scar Chain's HQ, talking to his group. They ask him whether or not it was a good idea to let Ganta join. They say Ganta's an amateur, but Nagi sees it otherwise. He predicts the future to be brighter. He later meets Ganta when Karako explains him the working of Scar Chain. Nagi tells him why Scar Chain exists and what they fight for, that is against DW and Tamaki. Ganta identifies himself with them, but tells them he has no time, because he was on his way to rescue Hummingbird. Nagi is impressed by his honesty and proposes to save Hummingbird, as a sign of confidence. He takes out a radio-transmitter out of his teeth and contacts (this is later revealed) Rokuro. The time for the penalty game has come and the roulette stops at "hair". Nagi asks Ganta again if he would like to join, but before Ganta can answer, Genkaku comes in. Genkaku asks if Owl's been doing well, but Nagi doesn't answer. He then just watches as Ganta attacks Genkaku and Genkaku deflecting the bullet with his Worm Eater. Genkaku hits Ganta with his guitar, bu before he can do more, Shiro comes from the ceiling and destroys Genkaku's guitar. Nagi is confused about what is happening. After Genkaku retreats, he takes them to Scar Chain's base. Back in Scar Chain HQ, he introduces Ganta to Karako and Rokuro. As the other members of Scar Chain and Rokuro are suspicious about Shiro, Nagi sets them at ease telling she's the one who scared of Genkaku. He then offers Ganta and Shiro a drink (although Shiro chose for a snack). Ganta asks him why they are so laid back and Nagi explains it's because it's right before they begin their plan. He then asks what kind of freedom Ganta is searching for. Later, Nagi and Karako give a presentation about the operation. He tells them they are preparing for a Deadman mass prison break. He and Karako explain the details and tells Ganta about the Undertakers. Ganta asks him why the Branch of Sin didn't work against Genkaku and Nagi asks Rokuro to bring up the video footage. There, it is seen that Ganta just missed. Ganta leaves angrily, after ranting about their carefreeness. Nagi sets Karako at ease, telling her that he'll go talk to him. He went to Ganta's room, but Ganta wasn't there, so he waited for him while playing a bit with Shiro. Ganta comes in and apologizes, after hearing what happened between Nagi and the Undertakers. He thinks Nagi wants to get revenge on them and tells him about his revenge against the Red Man. He then apologizes again, for saying that Scar Chain was carefree. Nagi says that everyone in Scar Chain is terrified, that they fear fighting, but just don't let it show that much. He continues by saying that he doesn't fight for revenge. Ganta doesn't understand it and Nagi clarifies that they fight for freedom. He tells Ganta that the freedom he is searching for is to hold his child on the outside. He says that with all the effort they put in their hopes, they don't have time to be scared or to get revenge. He apologizes for talking so much and leaves after that. Later, however, after being tortured by Genkaku, he tells Karako that his child was killed in the womb when his lover was dissected, and is preserved with other Deadmen body parts as a valuable specimen, being the offspring of two Deadmen. Acknowledging his hope of seeing his child again as a mere delusion, he was again driven mad with grief and despair and went on a bloody rampage, killing friend and foe alike until Karako put some sense in him, after which he was mortally wounded by Genkaku. Genkaku attempts to attack Shiro, but Ganta protects her, after which he shoots his Ganbare Gun at Genkaku. Genkaku wants to evade, but Nagi grabs him and says he's his guide to hell. After Genkaku was defeated, Karako and Ganta rushed to Nagi. Equipment Radio transmitter: In order to contact Rokuro wherever he is, Nagi hides a transmitter/walky-talky in his teeth. He can easily take it out of his mouth, open the teeth and antenna comes out. He has used this to stop Minatsuki's penalty game, and also to call for help when Rokuro betrayed Scar Chain. Abilities Branch of Sin: Nagi is a Deadman, so he can use the Branch of Sin to freely control his blood outside his body. Owl's eye.jpg|Owl's Eyeball Conduction of Owl's Eyeball.png|Nagi summoning Owl's Eyeball Branch of Sin: Owl's Eyeball (オウルズ・アイボウル, Ouruzu Aibouru): Owl's Eyeball creates small floating explosive spheres that are wrapped in Nagi's blood and can so be controlled and detonated remotely. That's way more clever than I was eexcpitng. Thanks! That's way more clever than I was eexcpitng. Thanks! Trivia * He resembles Gilbert Nightray from Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Dead characters